BI sequel
by jiminKai
Summary: seseorang datang, begitu mirip dengan Jimin dan hal itu membuat Suga bingung, apakah Jimin hidup lagi? atau Jimin memang tidak pernah mati? kookmin with suga and taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**BI sequel Ch. 1**

 **Jungkook**

 **jimin**

 **suga**

 **and other**

Pagi yang diawali dengan hujan, jungkook masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering sejak tadi, bahkan hingga ponselnya lelah dan tak menampakkan layar panggilan lagi jungkook masih tak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook masih ingin melihat jimin meskipun hanya di mimpi saja, setidaknya jungkook bisa sedikit menyampaikan rasa rindunya. Apalagi saat hujan seperti ini, jungkook merasa jimin ada disampingnya sekarang.

Kalau saja ponselnya tak terus berdering dan mengusiknya, dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan mengambil ponselnya, menghela nafas melihat siapa yang menelfonnya dan mengangkatnya.

"wae..."

Jawabnya dengan suara serak, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di headbed, menguap dan mengucek matanya yang gatal.

"hum... aku baru bangun"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, hujan membuat jungkook mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya, ia mengabaikan panggilan suga dan meninggalkan ponsel dan juga bednya, beranjak membuka pintu balkonnya, cipratan-cipratan hujan mengenai kakinya namun jungkook tak mempedulikannya, ia menengadahkan salah satu tangannya, merasakan setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit, lalu kemudian ia menangkup kedua tangannya, menampung air hujan yang memenuhinya.

"kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu?"

Hujan itu membuat tubuhnya basah, rasa dingin tak terlalu jungkook pedulikan, rasanya hatinya menghangat, jimin seakan sedang memeluknya sekarang, seperti ia yang dulu selalu memeluk jimin saat hujan turun, menghangatkannya dengan usapan lembut dikedua tangannya,

 _===BI===_

Jungkook mengambil mantel hitamnya, memakainya dan mematut dirinya dicermin, jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh setiap kancing dan berhenti dikancing terakhir yang ia hilangkan,jimin sempat memarahinya karena tak menjaga kado darinya dengan baik dan malah merusaknya, yang dilakukan jungkook saat itu hanya balik menggodanya dan memeluknya, tanpa peduli ocehan jimin yang tak berhenti memarahinya.

ia tersenyum, ia tak pernah marah atau tersinggung saat jimin memarahinya, ia tau itu jimin lakukan karena jimin peduli padanya, jimin tidak ingin jungkook ceroboh dan menjaga barang-barang yang ia punya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum ia mengambil payungnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, hari ini ia harus melihat jimin dan membawakannya bunga red tulip.

 _===BI===_

Suga menghela nafasnya ketika telfonnya diakhiri sepihak oleh jungkook tanpa sempat ia mengatakan siapa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu di sekitar venue konsernya, suga tak terlalu yakin tapi suga benar-benar mengira pria berambut merah itu adalah jimin, pria berambut merah itu memegang slogan namanya, konsentrasinya benar-benar terpecah, ia bahkan sempat berhenti bernyanyi dan fans yang melanjutkannya, mungkin mereka mengira suga melakukanya dengan sengaja tapi suga melakukannya tanpa sadar, venue yang gelap membuatnya kesulitan melihat dengan jelas.

"apa aku salah lihat? Tidak mungkin itu jimin"

Gumamnya sendiri, ia memandang layar ponselnya yang terpasang foto jimin dan dirinya. Foto yang mereka ambil dua bulan sebelum jimin meninggal, difoto itu jimin tersenyum melihatnya, sebenarnya foto itu sendiri diambil tanpa sengaja, suga berniat mengambil fotonya sendiri tapi jimin tiba-tiba datang mengganggunya dan akhirnya tertangkap oleh kameranya, meski suga kesal saat itu tapi foto itu kini menjadi fotonya yang paling berharga.

Mengingat keusilan jimin padanya membuatnya rindu pada sosok ceria itu, ia menyesal tak bisa menjadi sandarannya saat jimin terpuruk dan terasing karena orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda, meski suga tau bahwa jimin dikucilkan disekolahnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya, ia hanya bisa menghiburnya saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Suga menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, adik yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia pedulikan, rasanya sakit saat ia harus memberitau kenyataan bahwa jungkook bertunangan dengan orang lain, ia tau bagaimana sakitnya jimin menahan perasaan kecewanya. Tapi suga tak bisa melakukan apapun.

 _===BI===_

Jalanan basah dan juga bau hujan yang khas menjadi hal yang biasa bagi jungkook, ia menyukainya, menyukai setiap tetes yang menyapa bumi, dibawah payung hitamnya jungkook tersenyum, ketika ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan kubangan – kubangan air, ia dan jimin pernah melakukannya, bermain-main seperti anak kecil yang dilihatnya sekarang, mungkin moment itu adalah moment yang paling mengesankan baginya dan jimin, mereka mengabaikan pandangan orang yang melihat aneh kearah mereka dan bersenang-senang dengan diri mereka sendiri, bergandengan tangan di tempat umum, sesuatu yang selalu jimin hindari.

Langkah kakinya berbelok kearah kiri, memasuki sebuah flower shop yang sering ia datangi untuk membeli red tulip kesukaan jimin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke jajaran bunga-bunga tulip. Dan seperti biasa ia membeli red tulip kesukaan jimin.

"kekasihmu pasti sangat bahagia memilikimu"

Jungkook terdiam mendengar pujian itu, ia menatap bunga yang sudah ia pegang itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya membayarnya, ia keluar setelahnya dan kemudian seseorang masuk ke toko bunga itu.

 _===BI===_

Saat jungkook sampai di pemakaman, hujan sudah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil, ia meletakkan payung yang ia bawa dibelakangnya dan menaruh bunganya tepat diatas pusara makam.

"selamat pagi, sayang…"

Jungkook menyadari sesuatu setelah jimin tak ada, selama mereka menjalin hubungan ia jarang sekali memanggilnya sayang dan lebih sering memanggilnya hyung, memang hanya kesalahan kecil tapi ini membuat jungkook merasa menyesal, masa-masa bahagia mereka sangat singkat dan ia tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk jimin.

"hyung… aku bermimpi lagi semalam"

Ucapnya, nadanya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanah makamnya dan meremas rumput – rumput yang tumbuh disana.

"aku tidur dipangkuanmu dan kau mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, kau juga bernyanyi untukku…. Suaramu masih kudengar dengan jelas hyung… masih indah seperti dulu…"

Jungkook gagal menahan air matanya, sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tak menangis setiap kali ia bercerita tentangnya, jungkook tak pernah bisa mengendalikan perasaan bersalah dan menyesalnya,. Seakan jimin berada disisinya sekarang namun tak bisa ia gapai dengan tangannya, jimin terlalu samar untuk ia sentuh.

"hyung, kau ingat lagu kesukaan kita? Aku tidak tau kenapa rasanya berbeda saat mendengarnya sendirian sekarang, selalu ada ruang kosong disisiku yang tak pernah bisa diisi selain olehmu, rumah kita… rumah kita terasa dingin sekarang padahal aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan…"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ia tak kuasa melanjutkan kata- kata yang ingin ia sampaikan, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bersimpuh dan roboh di atas tanah basah itu, memeluk tanah dingin dan mengabaikan coatnya yang basah juga kotor, jika bisa ia hanya ingin bersama jimin lagi, jika jimin tak ada maka tak ada gunanya ia hidup, meskipun orang-orang menganggapnya berlebihan dan gila, tapi kenyataannya sulit untuk melepaskan sosok hangatnya dari hidupnya, jimin datang saat ia terpuruk dan memeluknya dengan hangat ketika ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook mengabaikan norma masyarakat yang menganggap orang-orang seperti dirinya adalah sampah, ia tetap memandang pada satu orang yang membuat hidupnya lebih seperti manusia, meski pada akhirnya ia berpaling dan mengabaikan jimin.

Jungkook meninggalkan semuanya setelah jimin pergi, keluarganya, tunangannya, dan sekolahnya, ia hanya terus berada dirumah dan mengingat jimin, hanya itu yang ia lakukan, beruntung ada suga yang mengurusnya. Ia menolak kembali, jungkook menganggap keluarganya yang telah membuatnya meninggalkan jimin tapi ia juga menganggap dirinyalah yang membuat jimin pergi.

 _===BI===_

 _"ya jeon jungkook, sudah kubilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu…"_

 _Jungkook membuka matanya, dan melihat jimin duduk disampingnya, kedua tangannya memeras handuk kecil yang jungkook rasa ada salah satu didahinya juga sekarang, jimin memakai kaos merah kesukaannya dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh, jungkook tak menangkap satu katapun darinya, ia hanya menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip._

" _jimin hyung…" lirihnya, sosok hangat itu menoleh dan menampakkan raut cueknya_

" _apa?"_

 _Jungkook tak menjawab, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai wajah jimin, Matanya memanas, entah ini mimpi atau bukan, sosok hangatnya terasa nyata, suaranya, bahkan perasaan hangat saat ia menyentuh jimin terasa sangat nyata._

" _ini benar-benar kau…hyung "_

 _Jimin hanya diam, membiarkan telapak tangan hangat jungkook mengusap wajahnya, ia memandang wajah pucat itu dengan sendu, kemudian ia meraih tangan jungkook dan menggenggamnya, salah satu tangannya mengusap ujung mata jungkook yang basah dan mengecupnya dengan lembut._

" _jangan sakit lagi, kau tau aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit…"_

 _Jungkook memejamkan matanya, meresapi perasaan nyaman yang jimin berikan saat ini, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merasakannya, dan jungkook merindukannya, sangat hingga ia tak tau bagaimana caranya ia melampiaskan rasa rindunya ini._

" _aku mencintaimu, jeon jungkook"_

 _===BI===_

Ketika jungkook membuka matanya, ia tak melihat jimin disisinya, yang ada hanyalah suga yang tengah duduk menunggunya siuman.

"kau sudah sadar?"

Jungkook mengamati sekitarnya, terakhir kali seingatnya ia berada di makam jimin dan bercerita disana, tapi kini ia berada dikamarnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening, nafasnya juga hangat, suga membantunya untuk duduk dan bersandar di headbed, ia diam hingga suga berbicara.

"jika kau sakit seharusnya menghubungiku, kau tau hanya aku yang bisa kau andalkan sekarang, jika aku tidak mencarimu mungkin kau akan membeku disana"

Mungkin perkataan suga terdengar berlebihan, tapi saat ia tau bahwa jungkook tak ada dirumah dan tak kembali hingga siang, ia sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan memilih membolos latihannya dan pergi mencari jungkook meski ia tau dimana jungkook berada, suga hanya takut jungkook sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau demam sejak kemarin…"

Imbuhnya, jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, cuacanya terlihat cerah dan matahari bersinar hingga cahanyanya membias dijendela balkon, ia tak tau berapa jam ia pingsan, ia melihat jam dimejanya, menunjukkan angka delapan, ternyata dia memang tak sadar seharian.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya sekali, mengiyakan pertanyaan suga, jungkook tak tau harus apa sekarang, jadi jimin hanya mimpinya? Ia kira itu nyata, sentuhan dan suaranya terasa begitu jelas.

"aku akan mengambil bubur untukmu, tetaplah disini, panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

Jungkook mengangguk, dan kemudian suga beranjak dari kamarnya.

Dan dalam sekejap kamarnya terasa sangat sepi, seperti biasanya, jungkook mengangkat tangannya untuk memgang pipinya sendiri, bodoh, seharusnya ia tau itu hanya mimpinya, jimin sudah tak ada, ia sudah tak nyata lagi sekarang.

Seberapa rindunya jungkook hingga ia tak bisa membedakan yang nyata dan khayalan, bagaimanapun jungkook tak bisa memisahkan jimin dari kehidupannya, setiap langkahnya, setiap jungkook membuka matanya ia selalu mengingat semua ucapan yang biasa jimin berikan padanya, sorot matanya yang menatapnya dengan hangat, bibirnya yang menyebut namanya dengan lembut, hidungnya yang selalu menghirup wangi tubuhnya dan pelukannya yang selalu memberikan ketenangan.

Jungkook merasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang, ia tak bisa membendung lagi perasaan yang mengendap dihatinya, seberapa kuatpun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, jimin tetap dengannya meskipun alam mereka sudah berbeda, tapi terkadang rasa rindunya membuat jungkook ingin menyusulnya, mendekap kembali kekasihnya yang sudah ia campakkan itu dan menjaganya.

Ia mulai terisak dan menekuk kedua kakinya, memeluknya dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua sisi bajunya. Ia menangis dengan keras hingga suga datang. Ia buru-buru meletakkan bubur hangat yang ia bawa dan menghampiri jungkook.

"jungkook ah, kau kenapa?"

Tanyanya, tapi jungkook tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng dengan keras namun tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dan terus menangis, membuat suga bingung dan juga panic, suga tak pernah melihat jungkook seperti ini sebelumnya, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan jungkook yang saling mencengkram meskipun sangat kuat.

"jungkook tenanglah, ya! Katakan kau kenapa?"

Jungkook mulai tenang, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya sendiri dan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang suga didepannya, dan suga bersumpah wajah jungkook terlihat kacau saat ini, ia terlihat sangat frustasi dan putus asa.

"hyung…"

Tanpa perlu berkata apapun, suga segera memeluknya dan mengusap kepala jungkook, membiarkan jungkook mengeluarkan perasaanya lewat tangisannya lagi.

"hyung..hyung…"

 _===BI===_

Sosok berambut merah itu berjalan sendirian, menuju pemakaman yang sudah tak jauh lagi didepannya, ia bahkan bisa melihat dari tempatnya sekarang, sudah beberapa jam ia mencari tempat ini, bahkan ia sampai tersesat, ia belum terlalu mengenal seoul, baru beberapa hari ia di korea dan tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mencari yang menjadi tujuannya datang kenegara ini.

Langkah kakinya membawanya masuk ke area pemakaman, ia mengehela nafas, ia masih harus mencari makamnya sekarang, jadi ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, dengan tangan yang memegang bunga – bunga krisan.

Tak mudah baginya menemukan makam yang ia cari di tempat seluas ini, ada banyak makam di pemakaman ini, dan ia harus membaca satu persatu nisan – nisan yang ia temui, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah makam.

Nafasnya seakan tertahan sesaat, dan matanya memanas, ia menggenggam erat bunga yang ia bawa, padahal ia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi padanya, tapi tetap saja… melihat makamnya secara langsung seperti ini membuat perasaan sedih dan menyesalnya tiba-tiba meruak, ia roboh, bersimpuh didepan makam itu, bunga yang ia bawa terjatuh begitu saja, ia tak kuasa mengendalikan air matanya, dadanya terasa tiba-tiba sesak melihat potret kecil di nisan itu, berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya setidaknya untuk merdekan sesaknya, namun itu tak berguna sama sekali, ia terisak dan tak mampu berkata apapun sekarang.

 _===BI===_

 **-TBC-**

 **gue gak tau kalian suka ama sequelnya apa enggak, kalo kalian suka pasti gue lanjut**

 **kalo enggak gue hapus**

 **makasih semua yang udah kasih review di ff gue yang lain, sorry banget gak gue sebutin satu-satu disini**

 **yang pasti kalian yang terbaik**

 ***BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**BI sequel**

 **Ch. 2**

 **Jungkook**

 **Jimin**

 **Suga**

 **And other**

 _===BI===_

 _===BI===_

 _===BI===_

suga tak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali, yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanya bergerak tak beraturan ditempat tidurnya, padahal seharusnya ia beristirahat, tubuhnya lelah tapi bayangan tentang jimin terus menerus berkeliaran di pikirannya, ia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk bisa tidur, kecuali minum obat tidur, jimin melarangnya.

Ia menyerah, ia tau matanya tak akan mengalah, ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed, jam di nakasnya sudah menunjukan angka 11 malam, sudah cukup larut dan suga rasa ia akan terjaga semalaman ini.

Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berdiri, beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat susu, dulu jimin selalu bilang kalau ia selalu membuat susu saat susah tidur, suga tidak tau apakah hal itu berlaku juga untuknya atau tidak, setelahnya ia beranjak kearah kamar jungkook untuk melihatnya sebentar, jungkook sudah terlelap, mungkin karena efek obatnya.

Suga masih merasa penasaran mengapa jungkook menangis tadi pagi, ia sama sekali tak mau bercerita dan suga tidak ingin memaksanya, mungkin hal itu berkaitan dengan jimin. Suga tau betapa menyesalnya jungkook pada jimin, tapi suga juga tau bahwa jungkook masih sangat mencintainya hingga ia meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk kembali ke rumah kecil ini yang bahkan tak ada setengahnya dari rumah keluarga jungkook, ia menolak kembali dan melepas statusnya sebagai anak bungsu keluarga yang terhormat, jungkook bilang sendiri padanya.

" _aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain jimin hyung…sekalipun aku tak lagi menjadi bagian dari keluargaku, walaupun aku diabaikan oleh mereka, aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan berada disini, menjaga rumah kami "_

Dan suga paham maksud jungkook berkata seperti itu, rumah yang mereka tinggali saat ini adalah rumah keluarga jimin yang hampir menjadi milik orang lain karena hutang keluarga, jungkook menebusnya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri, sejak saat itu jungkook dan jimin tinggal bersama dirumah ini, dan bagi jungkook rumah kecil ini adalah segalanya, karena jimin menghabiskan sebagian hidupnya di sini, dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersama jungkook.

Ada banyak hal yang berubah dari rumah ini sejak jimin tak ada, ada begitu banyak foto – foto jimin yang terpajang ataupun hanya diletakkan dan disandarkan karena kurangnya tempat, jungkook melukis di teras belakang, melukis sosok yang sama, rumah kecil itupun juga tak sehangat dulu lagi, suga merasakan kekosongan saat ia sendiri seperti ini.

Jungkook tak masuk sekolah lagi, ia jarang keluar dari rumah ini dan hanya berkutat dengan lukisannya atau menonton video-video mereka yang bahkan suga sudah hafal isinya, suga sempat khawatir akan masa depan jungkook, Ia mungkin tak selamanya bisa menjaga jungkook seperti ini, apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai public figure yang cukup dikenal membuatnya hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk bersama jungkook.

Jungkook hanya akan keluar saat ia ingin menjenguk jimin, atau saat hujan turun, hidupnya seperti zombie, ia seakan menjalani hidupnya tanpa gairah, tubuh jungkook mengurus karena ia jarang makan, suga tidak tau harus bagaimana membuat jungkook kembali seperti dulu, jungkook masih sangat muda dan suga tau pikian-pikiran apa yang ada di otaknya saat merasa benar-benar frustasi.

Suga menyesap susunya, dan meringis karena rasanya terlalu manis, kalau jimin yang membuatnya enak, suga jarang membuat makanan atau minuman sendiri, ia lebih sering dimasakkan oleh jimin dan ia juga tak terlalu suka minuman berasa selain coffe.

"kau bahkan terus membayang jimin, bagaimana kami bisa melupakanmu?"

Lirihnya, ia menatap cangkir susunya sendiri dan melingkari permukaan gelasnya dengan telunjuknya.

Suga tiba-tiba terdiam, ia tiba-tiba mengingat si rambut merah yang ada dikonsernya kemarin, jimin juga memiliki warna rambut merah, dan jimin juga selalu datang ke konsernya untuk mendukungnya, tapi jimin tak pernah membawa banner namanya.

"ah, aku benar-benar bisa gila"

 _===BI===_

Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat ia membuka pintunya ada suga yang membawa nampan berisi makanan, suga pun begitu. Ia memperhatikan jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, jungkook terlihat rapi.

"kau mengagetkanku, kau mau kemana?"

Tanya suga, ia masuk untuk meletakkan nampannya sedangkan jungkook masih dipintu

"aku ingin menjenguknya…" jawabnya

"kau sudah baikan?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu, ia memang belum benar-benar sehat tapi cukup mampu untuk berjalan, lagipula ia merindukan jimin.

"makanlah dulu, aku akan mandi"

Ujar suga tiba-tiba

"aku mengantarmu, aku juga ingin menjenguknya"

Imbuhnya saat jungkook menatapnya penuh tanya, sudah agak lama suga tak ke makam jimin, jadwal konser dan juga penggarapan album barunya membuat ia kesulitan menemukan waktu yang tepat, suga bahkan baru bisa beristirahat setelah subuh, suga ingin bercerita juga pada jimin, kemarin dia hanya melihatnya sebentar sebelum membawa jungkook pulang karena tak sadarkan diri, ia belum sempat bercerita.

 _===BI===_

Jungkook tak berkomentar apa-apa saat mereka sampai di dekat pemakaman dan suga mengeluarkan gitar dari bagasi, ia hanya melihatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya suga dulu yang mengatakan alasannya.

"orang-orang mungkin akan menganggapku kurang normal, tapi aku hanya ingin jimin mendengar lagu baruku"

Meskipun suga tau alasannya ini konyol, ia tak peduli, suga tau kalau yang ada hanyalah tanah berisi jasad dan tak mungkin mendengar apa yang ia nyanyikan, tapi sejak suga debut hingga sekarang, jiminlah orang pertama yang akan mendengar lagunya. Jungkook tak menjawabnya, ia memegang bunganya dengan hati-hati.

Saat mereka sampai dimakan jimin, jungkook dan suga melihat ada bunga krisan layu diatas pusara jimin, dan sebuah surat didalam plastic yang terikat di tangkai bunga, jungkook bergerak mengambil surat itu dan membukanya, suga yang juga ingin tau pun mendekat dan membaca sebaris kalimat pendek disana.

' _apa kabar… jimin ah'_

Suga tak mengerti, jungkook pun begitu, tak ada tanda siapa yang menulisnya, setaunya pun jimin tak memiliki teman dekat selain dirinya, jimin hanya dekat dengan keluarganya, dirinya dan jungkook, jimin anak tunggal, suga juga tau mana mungkin salah satu teman sekolahnya jimin, mereka bahkan sepertinya tak peduli jimin sudah meninggal.

Suga meletakkan gitarnya dan menyuruh jungkook menunggunya sebentar sementara ia beranjak mencari seseorang, penjaga makam yang mungkin saja tau siapa yang sudah datang ke makam jimin, ia berlari menghampiri seorang pria setengah baya yang tengah menata bunga tak jauh dari makam jimin.

"permisi, ahjussi"

Tegurnya, pria itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tanya

"kemarin, atau kapanpun itu…disana"

Suga menunjuk kearah jungkook, lebih tepatnya makam jimin

"apakah ada seseorang yang datang kesana ?"

Lanjutnya, pria paruh baya itu terdiam beberapa saat, mengingat kembali siapa yang datang kemarin, kemudian ia mengangguk setelah berhasil menemukan ingatannya itu.

"ya..ya.. ada, anak muda dengan rambut merah dan dia membawa bunga krisan "

Rambut merah…

Suga terpatung sesaat, ia kembali lagi mengingat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang Ia kira hanya khayalannya saja, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto jimin.

"apakah…orang ini?"

Tanya suga ragu, tidak tau mengapa, padahal jimin sudah meninggal, tak mungkin orang meninggal bisa hidup, ia bahkan melihat sendiri saat peti mati jimin memasuki tanah, ia sendiri yang memberikan setangkai red tulip dan menggenggamkannya di tangan dingin jimin.

"aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya… tapi mereka terlihat mirip"

Entah mengapa, suga merasa tulang kakinya melemah, hingga ia hampir roboh jika saja jungkook tak datang dan menahan tubuh limbungnya.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

Suga menelan ludahnya, ia menatap jungkook lama, ia berharap anggapannya ini salah, jimin sudah mati, dan hanya kebetulan saja seseorang mewarnai rambutnya merah seperti jimin, suga tak percaya hingga ia melihatnya sendiri.

 _===BI===_

Sosok berambut merah itu bergelung di atas kasurnya, matanya tak lepas menatap foto yang ia pandangi sejak beberapa waktu lalu, matanya sudah basah dan memerah, tapi dadanya masih merasa sesak jika mengingat apa yang ia dengar dari taehyung, seakan – akan ada yang ingin ia keluarkan dari rongga dadanya, ia merasa marah namun tak tau harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sprei kasur hingga tak berbentuk lagi dan mengerang tertahan, mengapa hal yang tak adil itu harus terjadi hingga menghancukan hidupnya? Kenapa semua orang diam saja saat sosok yang ia rindukan ini disakiti?.

Andai saja ia lebih dulu mengetahuinya, ia tak akan membiarkan satupun orang menyentuhnya sedikitpun bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya saja.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelatnya masuk, menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya.

" kau harus keluar, jimin ah"

 _===BI===_

Suga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, bahkan saat jungkook menanyainya dan terlihat khawatir padanya, ia tak bicara apapun sejak dimakam, ia tak sempat melaksanakan niatnya bernyanyi di makam jimin. Pikirannya berputar-putar pada apa yang ia dengar dari penjaga makam, suga sulit mempercayainya, jimin telah meninggal, suga tak bisa menganggap bahwa ini hanya kebetulan.

Selama ini ia hanya tau bahwa jimin adalah anak tunggal, jimin tak pernah mengungkit bahwa ia memiliki saudara kembar atau tidak, suga juga tak pernah bertanya pada orang tua jimin.

Suga membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, tidak hanya tubuhnya saja bahkan pikirannya pun juga, suga pikir sebaiknya ia tunda dulu album barunya.

Jungkook tak bertanya apa-apa tentang keberadaan bunga dan surat yang ada dimakam jimin, ia dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang datang ia berterima kasih karena telah peduli dan menuliskan kalimat pendek itu, jungkook sudah tau bagaimana kehidupan jimin di sekolah, disapa oleh seseorang adalah hal yang sangat jarang bagi jimin.

Ketika ponselnya berdering dan layar ponselnya menampakkan nomor si hwan, ia sebenarnya malas mengangkatnya, si hwan adalah salah satu director yang bertanggung jawab pada lagu – lagunya dan juga teman dekatnya, suga benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan pekerjaan saat ini, tapi setelah beberapa kali mengabaikannya dan si hwan terus menerus menelfonya ia jengah juga, dan akhirnya menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"kumohon jangan menggangguku dulu, aku sedang tidak ingin-"

"ya! Dengarkan dulu aku sebelum kau menutupnya"

Potong si hwan, ia terdengar serius sekarang ini

"kau mungkin sulit mempercayai ini, tapi aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… jimin… temanmu park jimin… "

Dan kata selanjutnya membuat suga tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, hingga ia mengakhiri telefonnya secara sepihak dan mengambil coatnya di kursi kemudian bergegas keluar.

 _===BI===_

Si hwan tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali dari layar datar di depannya, menonton video yang bahkan sudah ia lihat beberapa kali, kukunya ia gigiti karena hal tak masuk akal ini, ia yakin setelah suga tau hal ini suga pasti langsung datang.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, suga datang, membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras menimbulkan kekagetannya, nafasnya terengah-engah, suga berlari secepat mungkin, dan ia bergegas menghampiri si hwan.

tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa, si hwan memindahkan laptopnya mengarah kepada suga dan memutar kembali video yang sejak tadi ia tonton.

"aku sedang melihat video-video dari peserta audisi untuk menjadi trainee, direktur memberikannya pagi ini, dia… bukankah dia jimin temanmu yang sudah meninggal?"

Suga tak bisa menjawab, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tak percaya, orang yang di video ini memiliki suara, rambut dan wajah yang sama, bahkan nama dan marganya benar-benar sama hingga suga tak yakin apakah ini nyata atau tidak.

"apa kau memiliki data-data pesertanya juga?" tanyanya

Meskipun ia bimbang, setidaknya ia harus mencari tau, apakah orang ini adalah jiminnya atau bukan.

 _===BI===_

saat jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan suga yang tengah duduk termenung di ruang tengah, meskipun layar televisi menyala tapi ia tak menontonnya,ia hanya terpaku pada selembar kertas yang ia letakkan dimeja, ia bahkan tak tau kalau jungkook menghampirinya dan baru tersadar saat jungkook duduk disampingnya.

Suga segera melipat kertas itu dan tersenyum pada jungkook, sejak tadi ia tak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana kalau orang ini benar-benar jiminnya atau bagaiman ia harus bereaksi jika ternyata orang ini adalah saudara kembarnya jimin, tapi sebelum ia memastikannya sendiri, jungkook tak boleh tau apapun mengenai hal ini.

"kau belum tidur?" tanyanya

"aku sulit untuk tidur"

"kau mau susu?"

Biasanya jimin menawarinya seperti itu saat ia tak bisa tidur, mendengarnya dari orang lain terasa berbeda.

"tidak, kau payah membuatnya"

Suga mencebik, tapi kemudian ia tiba-tiba terdiam menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh dan menatap jungkook, jungkook tak pernah lagi mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sejak jimin meninggal, jungkook jarang bicara dan tak pernah menolak atau menerima apa yang suga tawarkan.

"hyung, ku pikir, sebaiknya aku sekolah lagi"

Ucap jungkook tiba-tiba, ia tau suga melihatnya dengan terkejut sekarang, tapi seharian ini ia sudah memikirkannya.

"jimin hyung pasti tidak suka kalau aku putus sekolah… aku tidak ingin dia marah"

Lanjutnya, ia menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan… kalau aku… hhh…aku ingin jimin hyung bangga melihatku"

Ujung matanya mulai basah dan matanya juga sudah memerah, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, jika dulu ia melakukan kesalahan yang menyakiti jimin dan tak bisa ia tebus lagi dengan apapun kini, setidaknya ia ingin membuat jimin bangga padanya, dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

"baiklah…kau teruskan lagi sekolahmu"

Jungkook merasa berterima kasih karena suga masih mau tersenyum padanya sepeti saat ini dan mengerti keadaannya, suga yang selalu berada disisinya dan menjaganya meskipun suga taka da hubungan darah dengannya, jimin beruntung memiliki sahabat sebaik suga.

 _===BI===_

 **TBC**

 **Aah, gue seneng kalian suka ma sequelnya**

 **Sebenernya juga gue agak bingung mau lanjut apa enggak, tapi setelah liat review kalian itu jadi penyemangat buat gue.**

 **Yah.. gue rasa kalian udah nebak lah siapa sih si rambut merah ini**

 **Iya kaann?**

 **Atau masih ada yang bingung?**

 **Kayanya banyak amat yang suka si kookie menderita kek gitu ya…**

 **Tunggu aja update annya ya**

 **Thanks untuk kalian yang udah review dan nge fav ff ini**

 **Big hug buat kalian semua _**

 **#BOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**BI sequel**

 **Ch. 3  
**

 **Jungkook**

 **Jimin**

 **Suga**

 **And other**

 _===BI===_

 _===BI===_

 _===BI===_

Sudah satu jam lebih suga berdiam didalam mobilnya, dan matanya tak lepas dari sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh di depannya, menunggu seseorang membuka gerbangnya. Rasa ingin tahunya membuat suga nekat meninggalkan studio musiknya, meninggalkan lagu-lagunya yang belum selesai meskipun ia memang sedang mengambil cuti .

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya keluar dari gerbang rumah, suga tidak tau harus berkata apa saat melihat 'jimin' dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, orang dengan penampilan dan rupa yang sama, suara yang sama bahkan hingga namanya, jika memang dia adalah 'jimin' nya, lalu siapa sosok yang terkubur dalam tanah itu? Suga melihatnya sendiri saat peti mati jimin menyatu dengan tanah. Sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya itu benar-benar terlihat sama, tak ada satupun yang kurang.

Suga merasa ragu ketika tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil, entah mengapa meskipun sosok itu terlihat sama tapi hatinya berkata ada yang berbeda, dan suga tak tau apa itu, jadi ia hanya diam saja didalam mobil, mengawasi sosok itu hingga menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

 _===BI===_

" _waah, kau terlihat keren dengan seragam itu jungkook ah"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum melihat jimin yang terlihat lebih senang saat melihatnya memakai seragam sekolahnya yang baru, ia baru saja membelinya, dan jimin terlihat begitu bersemangat saat jungkook menunjukannya, jimin menyuruhnya cepat-cepat memakainya dan jimin terlihat sangat menyukainya._

" _kau menyukainya?"_

 _Tanya jungkook, jimin mengangguk dengan semangat, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri jungkook, tangannya bergerak merapikan dasinya dan tersenyum senang saat jungkook menatapnya._

" _belajarlah dengan rajin, jangan melawan sunbaemu, dan jangan pernah membolos untuk hal-hal sepele, sekolahmu itu sangat bergengsi, aku saja iri denganmu"_

 _Selalu, jimin selalu memberinya nasihat meskipun ia sudah hafal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jimin, jimin mengatakan itu juga semalam, jungkook rasa jiminlah yang paling excited disini, padahal ia biasa-biasa saja._

 _Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang jimin dan menariknya, membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, jimin sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan jungkook yang tiba-tiba, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu saat mereka sedekat ini, ia tak yakin wajahnya baik-baik saja sekarang._

" _wajahmu merah hyung kau malu eoh?"_

 _Jimin memajukan bibir bawahnya, jungkook sedang menggodanya sekarang dan dia tak tau harus bagaimana, karena jimin memang merasa malu sekarang._

 _Dan bagi jungkook, sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah memalunya jimin yang menggemaskan itu, ia selalu tak tahan untuk menciumnya kalau sudah seperti ini, jadi ia menghujami wajah jimin dengan ciuman-ciumannya dan berakhir dangan memeluknya dengan erat._

" _kau memelukku terlalu erat jungkook"_

 _Meskipun begitu, jimin hanya membiarkannya dan tetap berada diposisinya hingga jungkook sendiri yang melepasnya nanti._

 _===BI===_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, setiap kali melihat seragam sekolahnya yang dulu ia selalu mengingat memory itu, jimin yang sangat menyukainya tapi kini sudah ia tanggalkan seragam itu, mungkin jungkook sudah membuatnya kecewa. Hanya saja, kembali kesekolah mengingatkannya pada jimin. Bagaimana saat jimin disakiti, dibully, bahkan dibuang oleh mereka.

Jungkook memang tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu penyebab Jimin menderita selama ini, jadi menghakimi mereka sama saja dengan menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi meskipun Jungkook melindunginya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _===BI===_

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Taehyung duduk disamping jimin dan memberikan kaleng cola yang ia beli, jimin menerimanya namun tak langsung membuka, ia hanya memegangnya.

"euhm"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, seharian ini jimin menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan pendek, bahkan jimin tak akan bicara sampai taehyung sendiri yang berbicara padanya, taehyung tau jimin pasti merasa sedikit depresi, tapi jimin yang diam seperti bukan jimin yang ia kenal.

"hahh… bukankah sangat luar biasa jimin ah?"

Tanya taehyung, ia meletakkan kaleng cola yang ia minum dan memandang lurus kearah sungai han, jimin menoleh dan menatapnya, menunggu taehyung kembali bicara.

"kau dan hyungmu itu, kalian memiliki wajah yang sama, penampilan yang sama, bahkan nama kalian pun sama, jadi sebenarnya siapa itu park jimin? Kau atau dia?"

Jimin sudah tau pasti taehyung akan menanyakan ini, setelah ia diam-diam mengetahui dan menyelidiki 'jimin', ia baru bertanya pada orang tuanya semalam dan jawaban mereka sendiri sudah bisa ia terka sebelumnya, jimin hanya ingin tau mengapa ia bisa berpisah dengan hyung kembarnya itu selama lebih dari 14 tahun dan ia tak diberi tau apapun, bahkan hanya sekedar foto.

"kau tidak ingin mencari taunya? Tempatnya tinggalnya dan keluarga mana yang mengasuhnya?"

Tanya taehyung lagi, jimin tak kunjung menjawab, ia menunduk, bagaimanapun ia sudah kehilangan sosok yang bahkan belum ia temui lagi itu, hyungnya sudah menyatu dengan tanah tanpa ia tahu sebelumnya bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik kembar.

Mengingat itu sama saja ia mengingat bagaimana hyungnya hidup selama ini, taehyung mencari tau kehidupannya saat masih hidup dan kenyataan yang ia dapat membuatnya merasa marah dan juga menyesal, orang-orang tak berperasaan itu mengabaikan hyungnya, mencelanya hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, dan mengucilkannya seperti seorang penjahat, mereka tak berhak apapun atas hidupnya.

"dan idolamu itu… bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatmu nanti?"

 _===BI===_

Suga tersenyum melihat jungkook didepannya sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya yang baru, anak itu terlihat tak nyaman, mungkin karena dipandangi suga terus sejak tadi membuatnya merasa aneh sendiri, suga juga tak mengatakan apapun tentang penampilannya, ia hanya memperhatikan jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"waah, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu memakai seragam"

Suga beranjak berdiri disamping jungkook, ia lalu merangkulnya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah dan berhenti tepat didepan foto jimin.

"jimin, kau lihat? Jungkook akan sekolah lagi hari ini"

Suga menoleh pada jungkook

"kali ini dia harus lulus, seperti yang kau inginkan jimin"

Jungkook memandang foto itu, ia mendengarkan kata-kata suga yang juga sering ia dengar dari jimin dulu.

"ya, aku sekolah lagi hari ini hyung…"

"ayo, kau harus sarapan dan segera berangkat"

 _===BI===_

Jimin diam, matanya terus melihat ponselnya dan mengabaikan taehyung sejak tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, jimin menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan ponselnya dimeja.

"ya..cepat atau lambat kau pasti bertemu dengannya, ah..kurasa dia sudah mengetahui tentangmu"

Ujar taehyung, jimin tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada taehyung yang sejak tadi terus membaca buku didepannya. Hasil audisi sudah keluar dan mereka berdua diterima sebagai trainee. Tapi tak seperti lainnya, taehyung dan jimin tak terlihat terlalu antusias dengan hasilnya.

"berhentilah berpura-pura, aku tau kau tidak suka membaca"

"begitukah? Kau sadar juga rupanya… daripada aku diam melihatmu diam juga"

Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, taehyung menutup bukunya dan menatap jimin.

"setelah kalian bertemu, apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengannya? Apa kau akan langsung bilang kalau kau adalah adik 'jimin'? atau kau berpura-pura tak mengenalnya? "

Tanya taehyung

"Ah, tidak mungkin…kau ini fansnya, pasti matamu menunjukkan dengan jelas…ah, atau kau akan bilang 'annyeong suga sunbae, namaku adalah park jimin dan aku adalah fans beratmu' setelah kau mengatakan itu dia pasti akan sangat bingung"

Jimin membiarkan saja taehyung bicara sesukanya, ia tak terlalu menganggap serius ocehannya. Lusa, mereka berdua akan mulai training dan pastinya akan bertemu dengan suga. Memang benar kalau jimin adalah fans beratnya, jauh sebelum dia tau kalau suga ternyata memiliki hubungan dekat dengan jimin hyungnya.

Sekarang ini, ia hanya harus menyiapkan jawaban apa yang harus ia katakan kalau suga bertanya siapa dirinya. Mengatakan kalau dia adalah adik kembar jimin hyungnya mungkin akan membuat suga shock, merahasiakannya juga percuma, jimin tau suga akan mencari tau tentangnya.

 _===BI===_

Setelah mengantar jungkook kesekolah barunya, suga membawa mobilnya ke sebuah panti asuhan. Seperti informasi yang dia dapatkan, disanalah jimin tinggal sebelum akhirnya diangkat oleh keluarga park. Suga sendiri awalnya tidak tau kalau ternyata jimin hanya anak angkat, karena jimin tak pernah memberitaunya, atau mungkin jimin tak mengingatnya.

Suga masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah ia mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkkannya, dan membuka map cokelat yang diberikan kepala panti padanya. Ada beberapa foto jimin saat kecil dan juga beberapa lembar informasi didalamnya.

Suga memperhatikan bangunan didepannya agak lama sebelum dia pergi dari panti itu. Jadi inikah tempat tinggal jimin sebelum dia menjadi anak keluarga park? Kenapa hal sepenting ini saja suga tak mengetahuinya, padahal suga selalu berpikir kalau dia sangat mengenal jimin, dan tau apapun rahasianya. Apa jungkook juga tidak tau?

" _seseorang mengantarkannya 14 Tahun lalu, pertama kali dia kemari, dia tak mengingat apapun. Dia hanya menyebut nama jimin berkali-kali, jadi kami pikir itu adalah namanya dan memanggilnya jimin"_

" _setahun kemudian keluarga park datang dan mengadopsinya, aigoo…jimin adalah anak yang ceria dan juga baik, saya tidak menyangka dia meninggal diumur yang masih muda"_

Suga menghela nafasnya, jika memang jimin tinggal dipanti asuhan saat kecil, ada kemungkinan dia memiliki keluarga. Tapi karena jimin tak mengingat apapun, ia bahkan tak tau siapa namanya saat itu, apalagi mengenai keluarganya. Dan sosok yang sama sepertinya, suga pikir mungkin dia adalah kembarannya jimin. Semua ini hanya dugaannya saja, suga rasa ia harus bertemu dengan 'jimin' secepatnya dan menanyakan apa yang menjadi sebab kerisauannya selama ini.

 _===BI===_

 **TBC**

 **Udah mulai jelas belom?**

 **Yang pada bingung, di chap ini sedikit penjelasan kenapa nama dua orang kembar itu sama – sama jimin**

 **Hehe, atau masih bingung juga?**

 **Mau lanjut?**

 **Beri saya alasan untuk melanjutkannya**


End file.
